


攻心为上

by Anohitonobara



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bottom Park Chanyeol, F/M, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Woman on Top
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anohitonobara/pseuds/Anohitonobara
Summary: 全名：攻心为上，攻肾为下。– 女A男O世界观– 双攻性转， GB– 职场喜剧
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 18





	攻心为上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章可能会有一些令人不适的情节描述，如脏话、对异性的语言贬低等，请注意避雷。

\- 

空调开到19摄氏度，以便所有人在炎热的夏天穿着规整的西装，某位刚入职的销售部副经理兢兢业业地汇报上个月的营业额与用户反馈，平直的声音和无规律的数据令听者昏昏欲睡。

朴灿烈西装笔挺地坐在会议桌正对投影的正中央，却低着头把玩自己的袖口，看蓝宝石反射的阳光散落在桌面上，渐渐神游天外。

-

在你眼中，这个世界是什么样的？

如果在十年以前，朴灿烈被问到这个问题，他会毫不犹豫地回答你：是母亲的唠叨，父亲的晚归，姐姐的温柔。是在同学崇拜的目光中，拿走排名第一的试卷；是在老师的怒视中，翻墙睡觉打游戏；是在姐姐的嗔怪中，替她赶走不停骚扰她的男性Alpha；是憧憬着某一天，实现自己的梦想而不需要重复父亲的人生。

只不过这一切都在某个炎热的夏夜成为了泡影。

当他的大脑在某种热带水果的味道中变得如同灌满酒精一样眩晕，世界变得模糊起来，连同他的思考能力，他的自我认知，他对未来的幻想，都像被扔进水里的水彩画，逐渐洇晕。

在他用我行我素的叛逆来掩盖迷茫的大学时光，令他无比痛恨的哲学课教授说过一段令他厌恶至极却终身难忘的话：

“人类对世界的认知并不是基于不变的物理世界，而是基于从自我出发的主观世界，当你的身份于地位产生变化，对于你来说世界就不再是相同的——并且这种认知永远无法倒退。”

当时，身旁叼着棒棒糖戒烟的室友用垂影自怜的表情看着故作无谓的他，用假装深沉的口气对他说：“哎，这说的就是本来以为会分化成alpha，最后却沦落为beta的我本人啊，”

“像你朴灿烈这样天生的alpha怎么会懂呢？啧啧啧。”

当时的他是怎么回应的呢？他不记得自己有没有补上一个敷衍的笑容，他只记得在桌子下面汗湿的掌心被他攥到脱力，仍然无法压抑胸口被戳破傲慢的刺痛。

“天生的alpha” 像是悬在他头顶的一句诅咒，在他被期望成为它的时候，他从内心厌恶；当他无法成为它的时候，他拼命伪装。

他用尽往后的所有力气去维持这个受人艳羡的形象，像一只笨拙的小兽一样拼命把唯一的弱点往身后藏。

好在他的家庭，他的父亲让他有这样勉强的资本——朴氏集团，拥有亚洲境内最大的信息素类产品研发及出售品牌，涵盖从日用品的抑制剂到高奢的信息素隐藏与阻断类药物，甚至是最具争议的新技术“信息素替换”类产品也可以通过秘密渠道定制，一切都有条不紊地针对亚洲区客户的体质、需求与习惯来设计与生产。

而朴灿烈则是第一批试用信息素替换剂的用户。

在他因为分化而把自己关在房间里的一周后，心软的母亲向父亲要来了他人生中第一支药剂，想要缓解他受到冲击的心理，而这一“缓解”就到了大学生涯的第四个年头。

当年他不顾父母的反对坚持选择音乐专业里的作曲系，并利用他积累的乐器经验迅速触类旁通地学会了电子音乐的大部分构成乐器，和系里面的同学组成了临时乐队，甚至在校外合租了一个练习室。

他满心幻想当他脱离父母的掌控就去做个自由自在的街头艺术家，去一个无论什么样的性别都可以自由呼吸的地方。可直到世界把现实砸在他脸上，他才明白自己幼稚地有多离谱。

那天他和几个队友因为编曲而在练习室通宵改稿，直到凌晨才东倒西歪地睡着，他改完最后几个小节，也支撑不住趴在桌上睡着了。

而叫醒他的是充满整个练习室的性爱味道，两种不同的信息素彻底交融，那种失控的底色让还没睡醒的他头痛起来，太阳穴的青筋跳个不停。

本就不通风的练习室现在被几个大男人挤在一起，前一晚没有参与改编的鼓手正大剌剌地躺在唯一的沙发上，而满室的信息素就是从他身上散发出来的。

朴灿烈狠狠地皱了皱眉头，还不等他开口训斥，旁边同样被吵醒的alpha贝斯手先骂骂咧咧地开口了，“我说老三，你这可就不厚道了啊，你跟你女朋友春宵一刻就不知道洗干净点再来？不知道哥儿几个昨晚通宵改谱子来着？“

“操，春你妈的宵啊，老子昨儿晚上泡吧去了。“

“那你这一身的味儿……？！“

“哦，“ 鼓手从兜里掏出根烟来点上，”凌晨出来碰上个发情的野妞儿，老子就不睡白不睡了。“

听到这，朴灿烈玩手机的动作停了下来。

这个世界上会发情的只有alpha和omega，而身为alpha的鼓手自然不可能是睡了另一个alpha——答案呼之欲出。

“你们这些光棍儿都没见过发情的omega吧，哥们儿给你们长长见识。“

被声音吵醒了的主唱不满地插嘴，“你女朋友知道她被你这傻逼绿了吗？“

鼓手的脸上露出一个鄙夷的笑容，“我就说你们这些beta不懂，alpha睡omega是助人为乐，绿个屁的绿。“

“你们是不知道，omega睡起来可和我那个beta女朋友不一样，小娘们儿骚得不行，都不认识老子就让老子帮她，那水儿流的……“

鼓手还躺在沙发上眉飞色舞地讲述他昨晚的经历，朴灿烈已经把手机收在兜里，走到鼓手的旁边，俯视着他被酒精与性欲吞噬的脸，“你的意思是，你强奸了她？”

鼓手闻言也踉跄着站了起来，“呵，按照朴大少的说法，老子不光强奸了她，老子还没带套！怎……”

不等他说完，朴灿烈的拳头就落在他脸上，他猝不及防地倒在身后的沙发上。

而挥出一拳的朴灿烈没有再逗留，径直背着自己的吉他离开了他们经营三年的练习室。

在他走出门之前，身后是鼓手气急败坏的叫骂声，“朴灿烈你他妈就是个伪君子！像你这样的富二代有一堆omega上赶着在你屁股后面求操，你敢说你没……”

回应他的是巨大的关门声，从此以后，朴灿烈的人生和身后的一屋子人再也没有任何交集。

朴灿烈在回家的路上拼命压抑自己的情绪，刚刚施暴的拳头还在隐隐作痛，被他紧紧地攥着。

他自己非常清楚，他不是作为一个伸张正义的alpha惩罚自己的同类，而是作为一个omega，借着alpha的身份获取了向那个败类复仇的机会。

此刻的他丝毫感受不到施暴后自己的强大。这或许是他人生中最脆弱，最无助的时刻。

回到家后，他立刻经历了情绪诱发性的强制发情，任何抑制剂与疏导剂失效，同时心理障碍令他排斥任何来源的alpha信息素。

他在自己的房间里度过了可能是迄今为止最难熬的一次发情期。

等他的发情期在一周之后结束，他立刻请求父亲帮忙调查一周前那天晚上用那个鼓手身份开的酒店房间，找到了那个意外发情的omega女性，匿名向她提供法律和药物的援助。

但后续的消息被父亲封锁，他再也无法得知她的任何境况。他努力控制自己不要往坏处想。

他向父亲要求了许多公司的研究资料，生平第一次扎进学术论文里，想要找到任何帮助omega保持理智，保护自己的方法。几十篇研究报告里都只写了预防性措施，而任何对发情期的强行终止都会造成激素紊乱和对神经路径的干扰。

他在床上辗转反侧——对于现在的他来说，能够掌控自己的人生比任何一件事都重要。为了这个目的，他可以做出任何过去绝不会妥协的努力。

一个月的纠结后，他选择和家人一同坐下来，进行了一次影响他一生的长谈。他放弃音乐，进入集团工作，而父亲则同意持续为他提供信息素替换剂等抑制他omega体征的特殊药物，并不会干扰他的个人生活。

他用最快的速度从音乐系毕业，转而进入让他焦头烂额的商科硕士，终于在两年的折磨下拿到学历证书，也同时拿到了进入朴氏集团的资格证。

这也就是为什么他现在坐在这间会议室里，听取新人经理毫无经验的工作汇报，和十年前的梦想距离十万八千里。

这是他空降朴氏核心产业公司“菲力”的第二年，“菲力”是一家主打信息素抑制类产品的日用品公司，英文logo也是切合主题的“Freely”。

与生产特定药剂的研究、定制一体的子公司不同，它的产品面向人数众多的消费者，是朴氏集团下影响力最大，销售额最高，净利润最可观的产业。因为生产的产品与民生有直接联系，菲力与政府公共卫生部门也有许多合作项目。

早在他空降的第一周，菲力内部的人事部门就把他的履历扒了个底朝天，全部送到集团的老股东手里，在董事会上质疑他父亲的决定。

第一个季度稳定的销售额让那些老古董闭了嘴。

自从他狠心放下他最在乎的理想之后，朴灿烈几乎没有在公司里怕过任何人。

只除了一个女人。

这个女人的名字叫都镜秀——一个极其中性的名字，在他入职前已经入职4年，被前任总裁飞速提拔为销售部部长，这对于一个不是alpha的女人来说是极其罕见的待遇。

朴灿烈认定都镜秀是一个beta，因为他无法从她身上发现任何信息素的味道，而她本人对信息素也没有丝毫的敏感度。

在他还在毫无经验地为第一季度的业绩安排新项目的时候，都镜秀面无表情地杀到他的办公室，把作为她直属上司的人批判得体无完肤，勒令他不要有任何新官上任三把火的想法，而要注重稳定核心产品的市场份额。

在她的掌舵下，菲力顺利度过了新旧总裁交接的时间段，而朴灿烈也终于能在公司里稳定下来。

但这也导致了许多后遗症，比如在每一个月度会议上，她都会用审视的目光扫过坐在中央的朴灿烈，而无论他是否走神，都立刻下意识地打起十二分的精神。

只不过今天都镜秀的注意力似乎完全被财务处的新人吸引了，朴灿烈这才得以松一口气。

例会毫无新意地结束，朴灿烈检查了一下会议记录，没有发现明显的问题，就挥挥手示意散会，而通常第一个回到自己工作岗位的都镜秀却仍然坐在原位，当朴灿烈向她投去疑惑的目光，她只是抬了一下眼镜，简练地解释道，“一些数据上的小问题，需要耽误朴总一些时间。”

朴灿烈意外地挑了挑眉，“那都部长，我们路上说吧。”

都镜秀从座位上站起来，带着在裤型西服套装的映衬下更加严肃的表情，跟上朴灿烈的步伐。

到了电梯前，都镜秀在朴灿烈准备乘坐公共用电梯的时候阻止了他，转身按亮了总裁专属电梯，“专梯更加安静，运行效率也更高，想必朴总愿意暂时放下亲民的姿态，以公事为主。”

本来想让都镜秀在她办公楼层就离开的朴灿烈不安地摸了摸鼻子，他今天有什么地方惹到她了吗？

总裁专梯的门打开了，都镜秀率先走进去按好了顶层按钮，朴灿烈只能佯作淡定地接受了她的“服务”。而直到电梯门完全合上，都镜秀才开始切入正题。

“首先，我非常希望朴总您认真听取了今天财务处的工作汇报，但介于您似乎不清楚我想要探讨的公事是什么，我只能理解为您非常自信任何财务审查都不会暴露您的动作。”

朴灿烈愣了一下，一时之间不知道都镜秀在指向什么事。但接下来她的话让他产生了强烈的危机感。

“财务处的帐在您入职后的这段时间一直出现或多或少的问题，在我长期的跟进后发现，每个月有一笔数额巨大的钱从财务处拨走，而每一次都是通过您的秘书以不同名义调走的，并且是向朴氏集团的研究定制药剂子公司拨款。”

“据我向菲力和子公司合作部门的咨询，他们每个纵向拨款都是有固定的名目和数额的，不会出现这种浮动的数据。而今天财务的汇报，新人显然没有规避此问题的经验，而是将这些款项单独列出来形成了其他款项，这些额外且不明用途的支出立刻凸显出来。”

“作为贡献利润的主力和款项调动最严格的部门，我认为销售部有权知道您对这笔资金的动向是如何安排的。如果是私用，那么补偿的款项又在哪里？”

看着朴灿烈渐渐苍白的神色，都镜秀停顿了一下，仍然用公事公办的语气结束了这段以下犯上的质问，“出于对朴总隐私的尊重，我没有选择在会议上提出这项问题，也希望朴总给予员工同等的尊重，尽快公开您补偿款项的名目，或者解决资金流动混乱的方案。”

伴随着她尾音落下，电梯“叮”得一生到达了顶层。

都镜秀率先走出电梯，回头看着情绪不佳的朴灿烈跟着走出了电梯，微微颌首，“这就是我今天想汇报的主要问题，相信朴总会择日回复我的问题。我就不继续打扰您处理公事了。” 便转身上了公共电梯，快速离开了总裁办公区域。

过了好一会儿，朴灿烈才从巨大的信息量中挣脱出来——这款项流动显然是他每个月使用的信息素替换剂的费用，没想到父亲竟然直接把这件事交给了他的秘书，明显是想要他自己去填这个窟窿。

而更让他在意的是都镜秀说的那句话，“出于对您隐私的尊重”……，她是不是知道了什么？

这种可能性让朴灿烈感到头痛欲裂。

迅速交代秘书整理过去他以私人名义动用过的款项，朴灿烈计划立刻向造成这个状态的父亲进行质问。

他重新回到了专梯里，在电梯门渐渐合上的时候，他脑子里仍然在回想都镜秀的话。

“隐私”，“尊重” ，“私用” ……

他久违地感觉到心脏因为恐慌而剧烈地跳动起来，连同他的大脑，和颈侧的腺体……！

他迅速掏出手机，发现今天就是每个月固定的注射时间，但他的身体显然打算将这个周期提前。

逼仄的电梯空间丝毫不能帮助他控制自己的情绪——自从他第一次因为情绪失控而突破抑制剂的限制，他的发情期就越来越容易受到情绪的影响，而电梯这个密闭空间太像是他每次发情期失控时待着的房间了。

必须要先回家才行。朴灿烈从他已经开始变成一团浆糊的脑袋里提取了这个有用信息。

他十分庆幸自己乘坐了专梯，不会有任何人使用这个专梯，并且这里面没有安装摄像头。

他迅速地按亮了地下车库的楼层，祈祷自己能坚持到驾车回家的那一刻……

电梯里的水果香味渐渐浓郁起来，朴灿烈清晰地感受到他的身体开始发热、发汗、变得无力而湿润，而视线也随之模糊。他不得不倚靠在电梯壁上，并渐渐地滑落。

在他有意识的最后，电梯门在他面前打开，他不知道自己希望有人能帮助自己，还是希望不要有人发现自己。

可惜命运总是喜欢往他不满意的方向行进。

本应无人的电梯门外站着一个人。从朴灿烈现在的视角来看，只能模糊地看见一双踩着高跟鞋的双脚，上方似乎是某高奢品牌的裤装。

一个清亮的女声在他耳边响起，“好浓郁的柑橘味道…… 诶？这位先生你还好吗？你是……发情了吗？！”

他只来得及看清来人的轮廓——一位半长发的女性，意识就陷入了黑暗之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及的ABO世界观下的生理学术概念以及商业模式均为作者杜撰。


End file.
